Happy Anniversary: LIZ AND MARK
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A Party For Liz
1. Default Chapter

This Story takes place near the end of season 8. Mark never had a reaccurance of his tumor and The thing with Ella never happened.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All ER characters belong Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton.  
  
  
Catagory: EC/MG Romance  
  
  
Summery: Mark and Elizabeth celebrate their first Anniversary   
  
  
Chapter 1: Happy Anniversary  
  
  
  
Elizabeth Corday smiled as she looked down at the gold ring on her finger. Today is her and Mark's firsrt Anniversary. There was time when Elizabeth feared there wouldn't even be a wedding. Shortly after their engagment Mark was diagnosed with a brain tumor and she learned she was pregnant. That year they spent New Year's Eve in New York so Mark could have surgry. Dr. Burke was the skilled surgeon that operated on him saving his life. She still worried about Mark from time to time.  
  
  
She sighed happily as she stood up and walked over to her closet. She pulled out her light blue strapless dress. She was preparing to go out with Mark. She slipped into the dress. She looked at her refelection in the mirror. She glided her hand over her stomach. She smiled a little hoping Mark would like her speical anniversary gift.  
  
  
Rachel walked into the room. She smiled "Wow Elizabeth! You look great" Elizabeth smiled "Thank you Rachel" Rachel noticed her hand on her stomach. "So are you telling daddy tonight" she asked. Elizabeth nodded "Yes I am" She turned toward her. "Thanks again for watching Ella tonight" She smiled "No problem I like waching Ella, I hope you and dad have a great time tonight" She hugged her "Happy Anniversary Elizabeth" she said as she left the room.  
  
  
Elizabeth finished getting ready and headed downstairs. She saw Mark waiting for her. She smiled. He looked handsome in his dark suit. "Hi' She said softly. Mark looked at her. She was wearing a light blue starapless dress with a diamond pendant and earings. Her hair was up in a half sweep. Mark smiled "Wow! Elizabeth you look breathtakingly beautiful" he said softly. She smiled "Thank you, you look great too"she told him. They thanked Rachel again and said good night as they left.  
  
  
An hour later they sat at a candle lit corner booth at Rosebud. Mark reached across the table and gently took Elizabeth's hand in his. "Elizabeth I don't know what I would have done with out you, you were ther for me through a very diffacult time" He smiled "You're my Angel Elizabeth" "You're my bestfriend, my wife and I'll love you for the rest of my life" "Happy Anniversary" he said softly as he handed her a small box.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes were misty with tears as she opened it. Inside she found a small gold locket with the words *Forever my love...Mark* enscribed on it. She smiled "Oh Mark its beautiful" she whispered. Mark smiled "Open it" he said softly.She opened it and inside was a picture of Mark with Rachel and Ella. "I love it and I love you" she whispered as she leaned in and gave him a small kiss.   
  
  
She looked at him. She was a bit nervous. " Mark you're everything to me" "You're my bestfriend, my husband, my soulmate and I'm glad we're here together" she said softly as she handed him a small box. She bit her lip as she watched him open it. Mark looked inside and found a small baby rattle. At first he didn't get it but it didn't take him long to figure it out. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Elizabeth are you , are we" he whispered. She nodded "Yes Mark we're going to have a baby" she said softly.  
  
  
At first Mark sat there silently. Elizabeth was begining to worry. "Mark" she whispered "Are you happy" she asked Mark smiled "Elizabeth I've never been happier I have you, two beautiful daughters, and we're going to have a baby" He looked at her "and I'm here getting to share my life with you" he whispered Elizabeth wiped a few tears from her eyes "I love you Mark, I love you so much" He smiled as he reached over and wiped away a tear with his thumb "I love you too Elizabeth" he whispered. They both looked at each other and they both silently thanked God for being together.  
  
  
  
  
Auother's Note: Should I end this story here or should I add more chapters? I do have ideas for more chapters. I hope everyone enjoys this fic I wrote it for all the fans out there like myself who cried when Mark passed away...He does live on in our fics! :) 


	2. Chapter 2:Doubts And Fears

This Story takes place near the end of season 8. Mark never had a reoccurrence of his tumor and The thing with Ella never happened.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All ER characters belong Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton.  
  
  
Category: EC/MG Romance  
  
Chapter 2:Doubts And Fears  
  
  
Elizabeth woke up to the sun shining through her bedroom window. She looked over at Mark sleeping peacefully. She smiled thinking about the wonderful night they had shared last night.   
  
Her smile quickly faded as nausea swept over her. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She slid done against the cool tiles and got sick several times. She heard a soft voice behind her. "Hey, You okay" She looked up and saw Mark standing there. "Yeah I'm fine its just a little morning sickness" she said with a small smile.   
  
She stood up and walked over to the sink to was her face. "Did I wake you" she asked as she splashed the cool water on her face. "No you didn't wake me honey" he said as he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
  
Elizabeth turned so she was facing him. "Mark" she whispered "Are you really happy about the baby" she asked. Mark smiled at her "Of course I am why wouldn't I be" he said softly. Elizabeth sighed softly "Well Ella is only a year old she'll only be 18 months old when this baby is born, it won't be easy " she said softly. He pushed a loose curl out of her face. "Elizabeth no one ever said that having kids would be easy" "It wasn't easy when Rachel was born, it wasn't easy when Ella was born and it won't be easy when this baby is born" he whispered as he set his hand on Elizabeth's stomach. "But, we'll get through it together"   
  
  
He smiled at her. "I love you Elizabeth" he said softly. Elizabeth began to cry softly. Mark reached out and gently brushed away her tears. "What's wrong honey" he asked She looked at him "I love you Mark, I love you so much and I know that if someone told me a year ago I'd be here right now with you married for a year with another baby on the way I don't know if I would have believed them" She sighed softly " That was a terrible year Mark, I was being sued for malpractice and you were diagnosed with a" her voice trailed off.   
  
  
Mark looked at her "brain tumor" he finished for her. More tears filled her eyes "I was so scared Mark , I thought I was going to lose you, sometimes I'm scared that I could still loose you" she whispered. "Then what would I do I'd be alone with 3 kids" she added as he wiped away a few of her fallen tears. Mark pulled her into his embrace "I know Elizabeth it scares me too every time I get a headache or mispronounce a word" He pulled away enough to look at her "but I'm okay the doctor gave me a clean bill of health he said there is no signs of a reoccurrence." He smiled "So it looks like you're stuck with me"   
  
  
Elizabeth smiled "Good because I'm never letting you go, you're mine forever Mark Greene" she said as she kissed him softly. He smiled "I love you Elizabeth Corday-Greene and I'm happy to be yours forever" he whispered as he kissed her. He took her hand in his "Lets go get dressed "I'm taking my three favorite girls out to breakfast this morning" he said happily as he walked toward their bedroom.   
  
Elizabeth smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach and watched Mark walk toward the bedroom. She felt like the luckiest woman alive. She had Mark , she had Ella and Rachel and soon she'd have a new baby. She sighed happily as she too made her way to their bedroom.  
  
Chapter 3: A Party For Elizabeth....... Fast forward 3 months Elizabeth is 6 months pregnant and some of the ER staff throw her a baby shower. (Mainly the female staff in this chapter but Mark, Carter, and Peter will make brief appearances. ............Coming Soon 


	3. Chapter 3:A Party For Elizabeth

This Story takes place near the beginning of season 9. Mark never had a reoccurrence of his tumor and The thing with Ella never happened. Carter and Susan are still together and so are Luka and Abby.  
  
AU fic  
Disclaimer: All ER characters belong Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton.  
  
  
Category: EC/MG Romance  
  
  
Summery: Fast forward 3 months Elizabeth is now 6 months pregnant. Some of the ER staff throw Elizabeth a baby shower. (Chapter mostly about the female characters but Mark, Carter, and Peter, and Robert make brief appearances)  
  
  
Chapter 3: A Party For Elizabeth  
  
  
Elizabeth yawned as she stood in her closet dressed in her robe. Searching through the many outfits hanging before her. "Ugh!" she mumbled as she rubbed her bulging belly. "Nothing fits anymore!" She sighed as she finally settled on a gray sweater and a long skirt with and elastic waist band. She tugged on the waist band. "Just 3 more months" she told herself. She looked at herself in the mirror . She smiled as she left her bedroom and headed downstairs.  
  
  
She walked to the kitchen. The smell of waffles filled the air as she walked in. Ella was in her highchair , Rachel was setting the table, and Mark was busy making the waffles that she was smelling. Rachel smiled "Morning Elizabeth you look nice" Elizabeth smiled "Thank you Rachel I thought I better look nice for my last shift for awhile" She rubbed her belly "After what happened with Ella I'm not taking any chances" Mark walked over to the table and set a plate full of waffles down. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "So are you ready for your party" he asked.  
  
  
Elizabeth smiled "Oh I'm thrilled can't you tell" Mark giggled "Oh yeah I can tell" The next half hour was spent eating breakfast. Mark washed the dishes while Elizabeth made her way to the front room to get her coat. "Honey I'm leaving" she yelled to Mark. He emerged from the kitchen drying his hands on a towel. He walked over to her wrapping his arm around her waist he kissed her softly. "Have fun" he said "I'll pick you up after the party" she nodded "Okay" she replied. He smiled "I love you" he said as she walked out the door. "I love you too Mark" she replied as she left.  
  
  
Later on that after noon she scrubbed out of her final surgery for a few months. She threw her gown and gloves in the trash. She went to the locker room and changed out of her scrubs. When she left the locker room Ramono was standing there. "Robert" she said. He smiled a little. "Lizzie I just wanted to wish you luck and give you this" he handed her a present decorated in pink and blue ribbons. "Its for the bun you have in the oven" he told her. Elizabeth was surprised "Robert I'm touched, Thank you" she said as she gave him a small hug. He nodded "Take care of yourself Lizzie I'll see you in a few months." He said as he walked away. She smiled as she watched him disappear around the corner.  
  
  
Elizabeth walked to the elevator and rode down to the ER. She noticed alot of temps floating around. She figured the girls were getting ready over at Doc Magoo's. She started toward the double doors at ambulance bay. "Elizabeth" Carter called out. He walked over to her. "I just wanted to say congratulations to you and Mark" he told her. She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Carter " he smiled "You know we're gonna miss you around here" She smiled "Aww Carter that's sweet but I'll be back and you know you and Susan are always welcome to come over any time you want" Carter hugged her. "Thank you Elizabeth and good luck" he told her before returning to work.  
  
  
She left the hospital and headed across the street to Doc Magoo's. She saw someone standing outside the diner. She smiled "Hey, how are you" He smiled "I'm great but I miss you and believe it or not I actually miss County" Elizabeth smiled "Ha! I knew you'd miss it Peter" she giggled as she hugged him. "So what brings you back anyway" she asked. He smiled well I dropped Reese off at Jackie's and I dropped Cleo off here for your party." He replied. She was a bit surprised that Cleo had come. "Really Cleo is here" she asked. He nodded "Yep they're all in there waiting on you" he told her. "Well I better get inside then" she hugged Peter one last time before walking into Doc Magoo's.   
  
Elizabeth couldn't believe all the trouble her friends had gone through. Doc Magoo's was decorated with pink and blue streamers and balloons. On the counter was a big cake and there was a big banner. *Good Luck Elizabeth!!* was painted across it. She smiled at the room full of friends that surrounded her. Susan, Kerry, Jing Mei, Cleo, Abby, Randi, Conni, Lily, Lydia, Chuni, Haleh, Shirley(the surgical nurse), and Rachel all stood before her greeting her with smiles.   
  
  
Elizabeth spent the remainder of the day talking, laughing , eating cake, and opening presents with her friends. As the party ended she hugged each one of her friends thanking them for everything. By the time everyone had left she was exhausted. Rachel helped her gather her gifts. They went outside where Mark was waiting for them. "Hey, how was the party" he asked as he helped Elizabeth into the car. She smiled "It was great, really great" she said softly as she looked back at Rachel and Ella sound asleep in her car seat. Mark got into the car and the drove home in silence.  
  
  
Chapter 4: Arrival Of The Newest Greene....Fast forward 3 months..... Elizabeth gives birth....Coming soon!!!! 


End file.
